


The Getaway

by FantasticNumberNine



Series: John Watson and the Chamber of Secrets [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, Potterlock, dramatic house elves, flying car, terrible things are about to happen at hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticNumberNine/pseuds/FantasticNumberNine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is having the worst summer ever, even de-gnoming the Lestrade's garden sounds like fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> *disclaimer*
> 
> A super brief intro to John Watson and the Chamber of Secrets.
> 
> Writing Mrs. Weasley is terrifying to me. So I didn't.

"I'll be in my room, making no noise and pretending I'm not there."

Or at least, that had been the plan.

A small creature was in John's room, with bat like ears and huge green eyes like tennis balls and wearing what he believed to be an old pillowcase, and making lots of noise while demanding that John not return to Hogwarts.

"But I've got to go back, you don't know what it's like here! I don't _belong_ here, I belong in your world, at Hogwarts."

"If John Watson goes back to Hogwarts, he will be in mortal danger!"

"I don't understand, why?"

"There is a plot, John Watson. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year."

"What terrible things?"

John regretted the question instantly, as the creature, Dobby, began banging his head madly against the wall. It was unsurprising when Uncle Vernon eventually made his way up the stairs and John stuffed the house elf into his wardrobe where, thankfully, he stayed until his uncle returned downstairs.

"See what it's like here? Do you see why I've got to go back to Hogwarts? It's the only place I've got... I've got friends."

"Friends who don't even _write_ to John Watson?" Said Dobby slyly.

"I--hang on," John frowned. "How do you know my friends haven't been writing to me?"

"John Watson mustn't be angry with Dobby--"

" _Have you been stopping my letters_?"

After, John was just surprised he hadn't been thrown back into his cupboard--it would have been less effort than installing the bars on his window and a cat-flap for food in his door.

He couldn't remember a more miserable time in his life.

And then he woke to the sound of something, or rather someone, ratting the bars outside his room. A very tan, silver-haired, brown-eyed someone.

" _Greg_!"

Greg Lestrade was leaning out of a turquoise Ford Anglia, which was parked _mid-air_. Greg's twin brothers, Fred and George, were grinning at him from the front seats.

As it turned out, Fred and George were quite skilled at muggle lock-picking, and they would have made a clean break if John hadn't forgotten Hedwig. John tore across his room, snatched up her cage and handed her off to Greg just as uncle Vernon crashed into the room. John dived into the car, shook off his uncle, and slammed the door shut.

"Put your foot down, Fred!" Greg yelled, and the car shot off into the sky.

John couldn't believe it--he was free. He also couldn't resist rolling down his window and shouting back at Number Four, Privet Drive.

"See you next summer!"

The Lestrade's and John laughed uproariously, before John asked that they free Hedwig (apparently, Greg could lock-pick too) and Greg asked impatiently what had happened to him that summer. John told them everything.

Eventually, they touched down next to a rickety old garage in a small yard and John finally saw Greg's house--there was no way magic _wasn't_ involved there.

"It's not much," Greg shrugged.

"It's _brilliant_."

"Now, we'll go upstairs really quietly," said Fred. "We'll wait for Mum to call us for breakfast, and then Greg, you'll come bounding down the stairs with John, she'll be so pleased to see him and no one ever need know we flew the car."

"Right, come on John, I sleep--"

Greg went pale and grey, eyes fixed on the house.

John ended up joining the boys to de-gnome the garden, and the competition it started was the best fun John had had all summer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is looking to be about the same length as Philosopher's Stone. :)


End file.
